YouTube Collection
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Just another dumping ground for all my YouTube drabbles onshots and such. Review if you like. :) I do not own any people that I mention. I also do not claim that anything that I write is real. This is FANFICTION guys, not real stories. :) Enjoy! R&R, favourite (if you think it deserves it) and follow (if you want to see more)! (M fo da SMUTZZ XD))
1. Secrets (PewDieCry)

**Dumping ground for all my YouTuber drabbles, oneshots, and the like. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Secrets**_

There are so many secrets between Pewdie and Cry. Some are little, white lies that can't do any harm. Some are big secrets, that might not neccessarily do any harm, but they certainly mean something, and they can never be ignored.

One of the many little secrets, is that Cry likes it when Pewdie is rough. Pewdie is only ever rough, when he turns into 'Drunk, rough Felix'. He doesn't want to hurt Cry. Cry doesn't tell him that he wants it, because he knows that Pewdie wouldn't be able to handle it.

A big secret, is that Pewdie and Marzia aren't together. They do it for the fans. Marzia is really only a friend of Pewdie's, but he figures it'll stop the rumours that he's gay, and that's enough for Pewdie. Cry doesn't particularly like that he can't be open with their relationship to the fans, but he does it for the man he loves.

Another big secret, is Cry's face. He will never show the fans his true identity. Not ever. Pewdie tries all the time to trick him into letting him show it. He thinks Cry is beatiful. Cry is adament though, he always finds out when Pewdie edits.

Another little secret, is that Pewdie loves it when Cry calls him Felix during a gameplay. It'll normally just slip out, just naturally. Of course, they'll edit it out, but it always puts a smile to Pewdie's face. Cry will act embarrassed for a while, until Pewdie wraps him up in a big hug, kisses him all over, and calls him every synonym of the word 'cute'.

Their relationship is full of secrets. Everyday, in and out, they keep a constant line of secrets. Pewide and Marzia. Cry's face. Their relationship, that nobody knows except them and Marzia. They have to lie to their parents. They have to lie to their friends. They are so afraid of being judged.

Little lies come as easy as breathing. You look like a dork in that sweater. I hate it when you do that. I didn't drink all the milk. I'll do the dishes later. I'll help out after I'm done editing. I'm editing at the moment. I'm filming. I'm not in the mood, I'm tired. I guess it wouldn't be too bad if you and Marzia went and saw your parents.

Most of them are so they won't hurt the other. Some are to protect themselves from embarrassment. Some are neccessary. They don't even put a dent in their relationship though, they don't do any harm, they are so little. Even the big secrets don't do much. They are so close, nothing could tear them apart. But they are so afraid of rejection. They keep secrets. Its not so bad.

The secrets are always there, the little ones being made up almost every time they talk. There is one time, though. One time, that there are no secrets, and they can just be themselves, say the truth, be together, hug each other, kiss each other.

Love each other.

Its when they are in bed, most of the time not doing much. Cuddling, holding hands, stroking the other's hair. They bask in the warmth the other brings them. The revel in the love and happiness. They are free to be themselves, they have no secrets while laying in a soft bed, covered by a warm, large, duvet, being held in each other's arms.

That is the one time where no little lies exist. No big secrets are kept, Marzia and Pewdie aren't together, Cry shows his face to Pewdie, they are together. Neither is lying to get out of something, not keeping a secret that would hurt the other if it was let out, and they can never be embarrassed like this.

Its a mutual feeling. No secrets, no lies. Everything is out on the table for them to see. Nothing is hidden, nothing is judged, no one gets embarrassed, they aren't forced to put up a front. They let everything go, just for that short amount of time, and they cling to each other, praying that they'd never have to let go. They live for these moments. Without them, they would never have survived, let alone their relationship. They fall asleep thinking that the moment will last forever.

Then, morning comes, and they get up, get dressed and repeat the whole day again. They go back to their secret-filled days, telling little lies, to themselves, their friends, family, and friends. They aren't miserable or anything, just never neary as happy as those brief moments make them. They wait the whole day for those moments.

They are everything that holds them together.

The day goes on, but when night comes, its the happiest time of their lives, each night getting better and better, each day getting longer and longer. They are reaching their limit, and they need to tell somebody.

They tell their parents first, Cry's are okay, Pewdie's are not. They tell some of their friends, some take it well, some do not. Eventually, months after friends and family know, they tell their fans, some unsubscribe.

But then, some do not.

And, that's all that matters to them.

_**Fin.**_


	2. Shipping the wrong people (KickTheFire)

**So. KickTheFire, I know. :3 Please be nice, I know this couple isn't very popular, but I'm raising awareness.**

_**Shipping the wrong** **people.**_

Most of their fans don't realise that they are shipping the wrong people when it comes to Dan and PJ. They ship Phan, and KickTheStickz, but next to none even consider KickTheFire, or AmazingStickz. Its a shame really, because if they said it was real, they'd be telling the turth. The majority of their fans were shipping the wrong people together, which both amused and frustrated PJ.

Dan could care less about what the fans thought. He wanted to keep it a secret from them, though they had told their friends and family, and so he let them carry on about Phan and KickTheStickz. He was the only one who could stop PJ, when the older boy decided to say something stupid to the fans, retaliate. There were times when Dan wasn't there to stop him, but PJ never did much when it wasn't anonymous.

Phil was the same as PJ. He tried to say stuff to the fans about him and Chris, but he was always vague, and the fans never really suspected anything. Chris was glad, since PJ, Dan, and both of their parents were the only people who knew. They were waiting for the right time to tell all their friends, though that was mostly Chris, so PJ and Dan would be there when they were ready.

Most nights, PJ finds himself scowling at his laptop screen, cursing at the fans, even though they haven't done anything wrong. Some times he's up late, like Dan, some times, he goes to bed early, not going to sleep because he's grown used to sleeping with the boy, and he can't get a moments rest without those warm, strong arms encircling his waist.

PJ thinks the fans can be really thick some times. Especially when they hold hands in collab videos, of course, Dan makes him edit it so it doesn't really look like they are, but PJ leaves that tiny little bit. That one or two seconds of film that capture it, their linked hands. Dan doesn't notice, neither do the fans. He wishes they would though, he wishes just that one person would pause at exactly the right moment, and see their fingers locked together.

He wishes they would notice the heated looks, the love filled eyes, the longing expressions. He wishes they would be smart enough, just for once, to realise that there is something there. That there are sparks, and heat and love. He wishes they would notice it in Chris and Phil's videos as well.

No one ever notices. That's why, they're so surprised when PJ and Dan tell them. They say that they hope the fans will be supportive, because it will really mean a lot to them, and that they've been together for over a year. They ask for forgiveness, they were just waiting for the right time! They had to make sure it was going to last (and they really thought it was going to) and to make sure they were ready to lose a few fans, and a few friends as well.

The fans were shocked, which made PJ scowl just a bit, but very supportive. Any fans they lost were replaced by new ones who thought they were perfect for each other. It made PJ smile, even if it was just a bit, and it definitely made Dan happy to see everyone so supportive.

The fans still hadn't realised what that meant for Phan and KickTheStickz though.

They were a bit slow like that, and, for once, PJ didn't really mind. They were supportive, and that's all that really mattered to him. He could go out with Dan in public, hold his hand, and kiss him on the cheek. He didn't have to fear running into a fan when going out with his boyfriend anymore.

Everything was perfect.

Not flawless, by any means, but perfect meant things couldn't be better, and that's how it felt for PJ.


	3. (KicktheFire)

**This is a sequel to something I did on Deviantart, but it can be read by itself. :) I'm thinking of making it a story, so this could be chapter one, and the thing I did on Deviantart could be like a prologue. I guess.**

_**Older and Younger PJ sequel- KicktheFire**_

I try and figure out how I've gotten here, in this cramped closet, half sitting, half laying, on one of my best friends, Dan. The air is stale, though its not going to run out, there's a vent. I'm sweating, so is Dan. We've tried to move around hundreds of times, so we can get comfortable, but, the thing is, there's barely enough room for one person in here, let alone two. I guess that's why Chris and Phil picked it, so we'd have to be close.

I should have known something was up when Phil called me. He asked me over with Chris, and it would have seemed normal enough, if there hadn't been that smugness in Phil's voice. If he hadn't seemed so giddy about me saying I would come. If he hadn't made sure I heard him when he told Dan I would be coming over. That's another thing, he didn't even bother to mention Chris to Dan. God I was so stupid.

And then, Chris offered to drive me there, since we were both going, and I probably would have had to borrow someone else's car, or catch a bus to get there if he hadn't offered. It would have seen normal, but I wasn't even on the way to Dan and Phil's apartment. Chris lived closer to them than I did! And he had the look in his eyes, the look that said he knew something I didn't. He sounded as smug as Phil, and looked even more so than he sounded.

When we arrived together, Phil and Chris shared the same look, and Chris gently nudged me forward, into the living room, where Dan was. They held back for a second, whispering to each other, and I would have asked them what they were talking about if I hadn't been so captivated by Dan.

He was wearing some of his best clothes, god he looked gorgeous. His hair was straightened, and it looked like he had cut it recently. It was a shame, really, I always loved his hair long, especially when it got wet. He was just sitting on the sofa, his body half turned, and a small smile on his face, his cheeks dusted pink. Just the sight of him made my heart stop, clench, and flutter all at the same time.

I really should have known something was up.

We played games for a little while, me and Dan, while Chris and Phil made dinner. I remember thinking that they were probably trying to get alone time, to snog or something, but, now I realise that they were trying to get US alone time. When dinner came, my heart was really starting to annoy me, tumbling in my chest, skipping beats and stopping outright whenever our elbows brushed. I was at next to Dan, and, since I ate with my fork in my left hand, and his in his right, our elbows brushed constantly.

My head was spinning and I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was obvious to Phil and Chris, as they kept looking over at me, smirking at each other and sniggering.

I can't believe how I thought everything was normal when dinner ended. Immediately, Phil grabbed Dan, and said that he had to show him something, leaving me and Chris to clean up the mess. When Phil came back, he was alone.

I couldn't think on it for very long, though. Soon after Phil had taken Dan away, five minutes, maybe, Chris roughly grabbed my elbow, and lead me away from the kitchen, claiming that we had to talk. I was confused, but I never fought him, even though my elbow was throbbing in pain from the harsh treatment.

I had been so naive.

Chris stopped, for about a second, in front of the closet, before giving me a look, and shoving me inside, sending me tumbling to the ground, on top of Dan. He slammed the door quickly, and left us in the dark, cramped closet, all alone. I was so shocked by what had happened, and that it had happened so fast, I sat there for about a minute or two, trying to work out what exactly just happened.

I didn't stay like that for long, as Dan quickly told me that I was a bit heavy, and I suddenly realised I was practically laying all over him. I blushed dark, and tried to move as far away from his as I could, though I was still practically sitting on him, since the closet was very small. We sat in silence for another minute, still trying to get comfortable. My muscles ached, and protested, the limited space was obviously taking its toll on them.

"Have you been in here since Phil took you away?" I asked, suddenly thinking about how quiet it had been. Surely if he had been in the closet that long, he would have shouted for help and banged on the walls?

"Yeah," Dan answered, squirming around still.

"Did you yell out or something? I didn't hear a thing," I said, really hoping that there was an explanation, and I wasn't just deaf.

"I did," he said, blushing (though, it was dark, so I couldn't really tell if that was just my eyes playing tricks on me or not) "You were in the Kitchen right? Phil and I soundproof-ed it and the living room ages ago. We like to play Guitar Hero when we can't sleep. Our rooms are beyond them both, so we figured it'd be easier to just do it to both. I wish we hadn't now though,"

I nodded, and looked around for a moment, noticing all the cleaning products and miscellaneous items upon the shelves.

"So why do you think they put us in here?" I asked, thinking it was rather odd, even if it was just a prank. I started to worry about their sanity. What if they had put us in there for fun? Or to do something bad to us? I got really worked up at all the thoughts running through my head, and the panic attack came pretty easily in the stale, humid air. It made me feel like we were going to run out of it, like we were going to die from lack of oxygen, though I knew there was a vent on the roof of the closet.

Dan calmed me down, hushing me, muttering soothing things into my ear, and petting my hair. Eventually, I calmed down, in fact, I became so relaxed, I really could have fallen asleep, right there, in Dan's arms. It felt weird. Even though every touch felt like hot fire, sending tingles and shivers through my body, I felt comfortable, I couldn't have been more comfortable if I had tried.

"You okay?" Dan asked, right as I started feeling myself drifting off. How I could have felt so drowsy in that hot, cramped, humid closet, I'll never know. It was just the feel of Dan's hand on my body, it made me feel so content, and... Just plain happy. I hummed in response, letting him know that I had recovered from my outburst. "So, um... I guess I should answer your question. When Phil brought me in here, he kind of said a few things about you,"

Dan averted his eyes, and his cheeks went darker yet again. Maybe it was just my eyes, I don't know. Maybe the stale air had finally gotten to my brain, and I was hallucinating.

"What kind of things?" I said, suddenly interested and nervous. Did Phil know how I felt about Dan? Had he said something? Oh god I hope he didn't say anything. Please tell me he hadn't told Dan how I felt. That'd just be so embarrassing, and I'd have to stay in this cramped closet with him for god knows how long...

"Just some... Stuff... Anyway, when he put me in here, he said they wouldn't let us out until we talked, and everything was out in the open," Dan sighed, looking longingly at the door, like he could will it open with his eyes. How cute. "So... Is there anything you want to say...?" I blushed, there was some things I wanted to say... But... I couldn't possibly tell Dan.

"Um...Not really... What about you?" I asked, hearing my heart pounding in my ears. I felt kind of light-headed, I was so nervous, my face was boiling, the air was stale and I was sitting right on top of Dan! I was about to panic again, when Dan spoke.

"There... Is... I guess it would be better to tell you, since they aren't going to let us out otherwise..." He mumbled, running his hands through his hair, and I swore I saw him biting his lip. You never know though, with this horrible lighting. "Actually, I think it'd be better to show you.." He said, and I had about a second to be confused, and tilt my head slightly, trying to figure out what he meant, before he leant forward and pressed his lips to mine.

My heart stopped, literally, I couldn't feel it beating anymore, when, just a few seconds ago, it was hurting from beating so fast.

He was pulling back, I was still in shock, but my body moved of its own accord, following Dan's body, following those soft, luscious lips that stopped my heart, made me breathless, and left my mind without coherent thoughts.

And then, it was like everything was happening at once. My heart started pounding in my ears, my face became hotter, my stomach dipped, and we were kissing. We were both kissing. The shock was out of me, and I was kissing him back.

His hands went to my waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. He moved us around a bit, so I was fully sitting in his lap, my legs bent, and on either side of his waist. His fingers lightly dug into my skin, and I swear it burned. Everywhere he touched felt like fire. My lips were scorching, my waist burning, and the rest of my body slowly heating. My fingers found their way into the hair at the nape of Dan's neck, and tugged. He moaned, and god, it was the hottest thing ever.

By that point my whole body was on fire. I was burning and there was no way to stop it. His hands worked their way up my shirt, and he dug his nails harshly into my back, as he let out another moan. By now I was seriously turned on, and I could tell he was too, by his moans. Soon, I was moaning with him, and bucking my hips to get the much needed friction we both desired.

I was so damn close, I swear I could have cum in my pants right there, and I know Dan could have too, if Phil and Chris hadn't burst in at that moment. I quickly pulled away from the kiss to look at them both, and I'm sure I looked like a deer who had been caught in the headlights. They looked like they were about to say something, but, then they just smirked at us and said;

"We knew it," I tilted my head to the side slightly, wondering what they knew, until I realised that it was us. It was Dan and I, they knew we had feelings for each other.

"Having fun are we?" Chris teased, and I felt my face get darker again. I averted my eyes to the floor.

"Fuck off," Dan said, and suddenly, I was being lifted off the ground, onto my feet, and Dan was dragging me away to his room.

"Have fun!" Phil yelled.

"Yeah, but not too much fun!" Chris yelled as we reached the door. Dan swung it open and pulled me inside with him. The last thing I heard, was a cry of "Don't forget to use protection!" from Phil before the door was kicked shut by Dan.

God, this was going to be awesome.


	4. Courage (mystery pairing)

**I don't even know. This is not what I normally write, but, hey. Trying new things can't hurt, right?**

_**Courage **_

His eyes linger a little too long. He scolds himself.

Why is he feeling like this?

He doesn't know.

Its his friend!

His extremely attractive friend.

He wishes he could be outgoing like him.

He died his hair red once, but he didn't do it because he thought it'd look cool.

He did.

He died his hair because he wanted to, not because someone told him too.

Charlie envies him, really.

How can one person be so perfect?

He doesn't know.

All he knows, is that he's so deeply, truly, madly in love.

And there's no stopping him.

He decides, once his roommate leaves, that he's going to be brave for once.

"Tom, I have something to tell you."

**Sorry its so short, but, like I said, I'm trying something new out. Anyways, if you haven't figured this is a little thing (don't know what to call it) about Charlieissocoollike and Tom Milsom (I'm sorry, I don't remember his old username DX). If you don't know who they are, go check out their channels! I'm serious, they are amazing.**


	5. Sunset (Phan)

_**Sunset**_

Phil took my hand, he was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, but I'd never seen a prettier sight.

I was crying as well. God, I must have looked awful, not like Phil, I probably looked pathetic, whereas Phil just looked even more beautiful. His blue eyes sparkled, and, to the risk of me sounding a jerk, he looked more beautiful than normal. In a sad way, though, I wasn't sadistic or anything, I didn't get off on seeing people cry.

The sun was setting, we thought it would be better to go at the last light of day, that it would make it more special. We told everyone we were sorry, but we couldn't live with the constant fear, the ridicule, the judgement. We loved each other too much to see the other hurt so badly.

Phil takes the first step, the first step towards the end, to getting to a better place, to freedom. Am I making this sound poetic? I'm trying to, because standing here, so close to the edge, the air cold, the water black, and the rocks covered in slime and seaweed, its not a very pretty sight. Its uncomfortable, and the water is spraying up every few moments, making us shiver. I'm trying to make this sound beautiful, because I don't want you to know that our last moments were full of a cold, lifeless feeling. That's not the way you tell people how you died.

I take the step with him, and now, we're one step away from falling. The sun has almost set, the water is turning pink, reflecting the sky above. It almost makes up for the sadness, the cold, the pain as the salt settles in our wounds. Phil squeezes my hand, and I squeeze his back, looking into his eyes one last time.

"Are you ready?"

**Oh wow. How did that happen? I was listening to a song called sunset, and I thought, hey, let's do something beautiful by the sunset for Phan. It really could have been they went to a picnic and Phil proposed or something, but no. I just couldn't. I had to make it sad. Anyways, I know it doesn't say Dan's name anywhere here, and its not even implied, so I guess you could make it whoever you want, but I wrote it as Phan.**


	6. Ten Phan prompts

**So, me and my Rp were talking last night ( it started the night before actually, now that I look back) and somehow, I ended up asking for some of her writing, cus she was really good. Anyway, she gave me something she wrote for a friend, and then I asked if I could ask for something as well, and she wrote this massive thing and I got obsessed with her writing. Anyways, I asked for her to write some stuff while she went to school (cus we live in totally different countries and timezones, and I couldn't wait) and said I would write some stuff for her as well. So we both gave each other ten words to write little drabbles and such on. And we both have to write something for 'skinny jeans'. So I thought instead of going down to my sister's birthday party and socializing with actual people, I'd sit on my laptop and write them for her now. This should be fun.**

**(These words made me so excited. Seriously, it was so like Dan and Phil. While mine were just ideas you know. Not. Personal. At. ALL)**

_**Laptop**_

Phil has been on that damn laptop all morning, and Dan wants to know why. Sure, Phil will spend a couple of hours on the internet at a time, but Dan's seen him on it ever since he woke up and stumbled into the kitchen. It was normal behavior for Dan, but not Phil. Normally by that time, Phil will have had his coffee and breakfast, played some games, walked around the flat a bit, film, edit, _something._

But, all morning, Phil's had his bum planted firmly on the sofa, legs up and laptop sat on his knee, and Dan needs to know why. He's a curious person, he likes to snoop a bit, but he doesn't normally try and see what Phil is doing on his laptop, he respects Phil's privacy most of the time.

However, before he can do anything, Phil is up, laptop under his elbow, and he's walking out of the room. He moved so fast Dan almost missed him go.

Dan waits ten minutes before following Phil, and finding the boy's door slightly ajar. Dan waits a moment, unsure whether he should peak in, until he hears noises coming from Phil's room and he just has to know what's going on.

Phil's sat on his bed, his legs crossed, though squirming, and his laptop in front of him. Dan looked shocked at the screen for a moment, it was that _damn porn._ That one that had his and Phil's look alikes'. Somehow, Phil had found it, was watching it intently, and seemed... _Turned on by it._

Phil's hands were in his lap, squirming around, some times pressing down on his obvious bulge, he was looking confused and aroused at the same time. Dan didn't know what came over him as he gently pushed the door forward.

"Philly?" He whispered, taking slow steps towards the older boy.

"I feel weird, Danny. I think I'm sick..." Phil whispered, looking down at his crotch and pressing his hand firmly on it. Dan laughed and made his way to sit down next to Phil, he ran his hand up his thigh as he whispered seductively into his ear.

"That's completely natural. Do you want me to give you some help?"

_**Straighteners**_

Dan winced as he felt the heat of his hair straightener come into contact with his finger for the fifth time that evening.

"Oh fuck this..." He mumbled, switching the power off and chucking the straightener down. He sighed and walked out into the hallway. "Phil!" He yelled, moving forward until he was in the living room. He spotted the boy's mess of black hair just over the edge of the sofa, and went to sit next to him.

"Yeah, Dan?" Phil asked, looking over at the younger boy and giving him a soft smile, before patting the spot next to him and crossing his legs on the sofa.

"My finger huuuurts." Dan whined, sticking his finger out to Phil and pouting. Phil giggled and grabbed Dan's finger, giving it a small peck.

"Maybe I can kiss it better?" Phil said, bringing the finger close to his face again. Dan blushed.

"You know, now that I think about it, my lips hurt a bit too..." He whispered, a smile forming gently on his face.

Phil smirked and pushed him back on the sofa, so he was on top of Dan.

"I think I can kiss them better..."

_**Clothes**_

"Come on Dan, hurry up!" Phil yelled, and Dan could've sworn that he heard muttering right after. But he didn't have time to think about it, they had guests coming over in ten minutes and their apartment was a mess.

"I'm trying, but there's clothes everywhere!" Dan yelled back, grabbing one of his shirts off the living room floor, and running to pick up some of Phil's socks and put them in his basket.

"Well maybe if you didn't just chuck them everywhere when you strip me, we wouldn't be in this mess," Phil said, coming into the room with his own basket that was half full.

"Come on, we both know that its not just my fault. You could have said something, or picked them up after!" Dan yelled, half angry, half frustrated. He picked up the last of the clothes from the living room, and moved into the kitchen. "How do we even have clothes in here?"

Phil soon followed him into the room, and grabbed another shirt and a pair of trousers. He angrily threw them into his basket and huffed "Remember last week, when you said you found me irresistible in an apron? Yeah, we never cleaned up the mess..."

They both jumped as the doorbell rang, telling them someone was at the door. They looked to each other with fright, both frozen with clothes in their hands.

"They're here early!"

_**Hand cream**_

Phil whined as the cool hand cream came into contact with his burnt fingers, and hissed in pain as Dan began rubbing it in.

"Dan, it hurts..." Phil moaned, trying to snatch his hand back as he whimpered again.

"Well, next time you'll be more careful when getting something out of the oven. You know we need to clean your hands so the burns don't get infected," Dan mumbled, concentrating on Phil's hands as he softly rubbed the now-warm substance over Phil's red fingers. Phil whined again, and tried to pull his hand away for the second time. "Now keep still!" Dan mumbled, a frown forming on his face .

"It wasn't my fault. My hand slipped!" Phil protested, finally ripping his hand away from Dan, and holding it close to his chest.

"You're such a baby..." Dan said, giving Phil an annoyed smile, before putting the hand cream back in the cupboard, and giving Phil a small kiss. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

_**Ties **_**(so, she had to specify this one. NECK ties. Not bondage. :3)**

"You look gorgeous, Dan. Don't worry." Phil whispered into Dan's ear, his arms wrapping around his waist from behind, and looking into Dan's eyes in the mirror. His chin rested on Dan's shoulder, and Phil's lips pressed small kisses up Dan's neck, which made the younger boy squirm a bit.

"Are you sure?" Dan sighed, pulling at his tie and running his hand through his hair again. "I mean, should I be wearing a jacket? I know its warm, but..." Dan trailed off, now fussing with the sleeves of his button down shirt. Phil laughed, and disentangled himself from Dan, moving the boy so he was facing Phil.

"You look good, love. Don't worry..." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Dan gently, letting the kiss get a bit more heated, before pulling away. "Now come on, flatten out that hair, and let's leave. Don't want to be late for my parents, do we?"

_**Sonic**_

Phil whined as he lost for the fifth time that day, giving Dan a look of hate.

"Hey, its not my fault you suck at Sonic!" Dan shouted laughing loudly and roufling Phil's hair. "But, I have a fun idea," Phil gave Dan a weird look, and set the controller down.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest and giving Dan an unamused look. He tried not to look interested, though he was sure his excitement was showing on his face, Dan's 'ideas' were always fun, even if he'd never admit that out loud. Dan smirked.

"Whoever loses this next round, has to do whatever the winner tells them," Dan said, his smirk growing as he spoke each word. He knew he would win, knew that Phil would agree anyway, and he also knew exactly what he was going to ask Phil to do. And Phil had to do it, even if he didn't fancy Dan, he would have to do it.

Phil's eyes widened, but he smirked and agreed quickly.

It came as a shock to Dan when Phil beat him. Really, it looked as if the older boy had been determined not to lose, which Dan hadn't expected. He thought Phil would have thought it nice, but wouldn't have desperately wanted it like Dan. Apparently, Dan had been wrong.

"Looks like you've won." Dan whispered, disappointment lacing his voice, he had really wanted a kiss. "What would you like me to do?" Phil smiled and climbed over, on top of Dan.

"Kiss me," Phil whispered, leaning close.

"You didn't have to win the bet for that..." Dan replied, grinning and leaning in to close the gap and press his lips gently to Phil's. "I would have done that on my own,"

_**Hair spray**_

Phil coughed and spluttered as chemicals filled his lungs.

"Do you mind, Dan?" He coughed out, his hand flying straight to his mouth as Dan sprayed more hair spray onto his hair. "Why do you even like this stuff anyway?"

Dan scoffed and continued to spray his hair. "Its obvious, isn't it, Phil? It keeps my hair the same. No more curls. You get used to the smell, and eventually you stop coughing."

Phil coughed again and looked at Dan like he was crazy. "Did you go back to the 60's or something?"

_**Maltesers**_

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Cus we can back out if you want to..."

"Just give me the damn Maltesers,"

"Okay, okay! Fuck, you're moody."

"I wouldn't be 'moody' if you didn't question me"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you wanted this. Its a pretty weird kink. And besides, I- OH MY GOSH PHIL! FUCK!"

"That feel good, Danny?"

"Yessss... Phil, oh Phil..."

"Me next."

_**Backseat (Co-created so it could be smutz ;D)**_

"But why can't I sit in the front?" **(Mine)**

_"Because I said so," Dan Dan chuckled, starting the car. Phil pouted and sat behind Dan's seat, reaching his arms around the seat and Dan._

_"I'm gonna make you pay," he said, beginning to palm Dan through his tight jeans, earning a quiet whine._ **(hers)**

Phil giggled and moved his hands away from Dan's crotch, and up his chest, before snatching his hands away altogether.

"You're such a tease..." Dan whined, pulling the car over where there weren't many people, thankful that it was dark already.

"Told you I'd make you pay," Phil giggled, watching as they pulled over on the side of the road.

Dan began climbing through to the back seat, breathing heavily as he finally sat himself next to Phil, and not just from the exercise.

"Now you're going to finish what you started," Dan mumbled, trying to get out of his skinny jeans. Phil laughed, and helped Dan, before pushing him back so his back hit the seat.

"I'd love to..." Phil whispered as he slowly pulled down Dan's boxers. He smiled sweetly up at the younger boy, gently blowing cold air onto the tip of Dan's hardened member.

"God, Phil... Get on with it, we don't have much time!" Dan whispered, digging his fingers into the back seat, and trying not to buck his hips as Phil's tongue playfully licked up his shaft.

Phil smirked, and took all of Dan into his mouth in one go. He hummed, and boobed a few times, one hand stroking the part his mouth couldn't get, the other playing with Dan's balls. Dan moaned and let out a string of curses, Phil's name mixed up in everything that fell out of Dan's mouth.

"Phil... Phil I'm gonna-" Dan moaned. That was all the warning Phil got, before he could feel Dan's tip touching the back of his throat, and the younger boy's seed filling his mouth and throat. He swallowed all he had to offer, and slowly pulled off Dan, giving the boy a smile, before sitting up and pointing at his crotch.

"Now _you're _going to finish what _you_ started."

_**Lizards**_

"But Dan... Lizards eat Hamsters!" Phil shrieked as the so called creature took a few more steps towards him, and back into the wall. "And I think they eat Phils' as well!"

"Don't be silly, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Well... You know what I mean. And besides, we don't own a Hamster, and we never will." Dan stated, grabbing the Lizard's leash and pulling him back, so he wasn't so close to Phil.

"But I want a Hamster! And I _don't_ want a Lizard!" He complained, still pressed against the wall in fear. "Get that thing out of here!"

"Look, we only have him for a week, make the most of it Phil! I told you, my aunty Joe is on that cruise, and my parents wouldn't know how to take care of a Lizard, my gran is counting on us to take care of poor Leo." Dan sighed, leading the Lizard past Phil and into the living room. "Maybe you can get over your fear?"

"I don't want to get over my fear! I'm perfectly happy with getting as far away from Lizards as I can." Phil yelled from the hallway, not daring to step a foot into the living room.

Dan chuckled slightly, before moving into the hallway again, where Phil had finally moved from the wall. Dan smirked, and pushed him back against it, connecting their lips, and slipping his tongue inside his mouth.

"That wasn't a no."

**So. That's it! Skinny jeans will have its own chapter. It should be done tonight or tomorrow. **

**For you, Zala! My prompts are done, now finish yours. :P**


	7. Belt (Phan) WARNING: SMUTTTTT

_**Belt**_

"D-Dan?" Phil's eyes widened. "You aren't really gonna do it, right?" No reply. Dan just smirked at the view of Phil bent over the chair, his hands tied. He gently rubbed boy's bum with the rough belt skin, making him know how much he's /gonna do it/.

Dan leant down to give Phil's bare bum a little nip before bringing down the belt. "I've wanted to do this for so long..." he whispered, reveling in the small shout Phil gave as his belt was brought down again. "You've been so /naughty/ Phil... Haven't you? Touching yourself while watching my videos... What would the fans think?" he asked, rubbing Phil's already red bum with his right hand. "How many do you think you deserve?" three strikes with the belt. "T-ten...?" Phil whimpered, feeling sore, but loving it anyway. He'd never said anything to Dan how he was into rough sex, or abuse. They'd never gone onto the topic of sex. "Thirty." Dan asserted as he began beating Phil's bum with the belt, watching the smaller boy's cries turn into moans, as he was pushed forward onto the chair with every slap, which meant a lot of friction for Phil's crotch.

When he finally got to thirty, Phil was a whimpering, flushed mess. He was out of breath, his face as flushed as his bum, and his hair sticking to his head. Dan would be lying if he said it didn't almost make him cum in his pants right there. "You've been a good boy... Come here." he said, yanking Phil's hair so he their lips firmly together. Phil whimpered, and tried to get more of Dan's lips, as the younger boy pulled him from the chair. Dan sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled Phil to sit on his lap. "Now be a good boy again, and ride me..." he whispered into Phil's ear, unzipping his own pants, pulling them down and beginning to stroke Phil.

Phil bit his lip but waited until Dan had his pants off, until he started grinding on him. Dan leant back on his hands and let out a moan as Phil did all the work. The older boy had a bit of trouble slipping Dan's member inside him, but moaned loudly once he'd accomplished it. He was so damn close from being spanked by the belt, and as soon as Dan was in all the way, he began moving around so Dan's member would hit his prostate. They both moaned loudly, and Dan bucked his hips a little as Phil sped up, aiming for his sweet spot again. Dan moved a hand to grab Phil's waist and push him further down as he bucked his hips, feeling that warm coil tightening in his stomach, telling him he was close. "D-Dan... I'm gonna-" Phil whimpered, moving his tied hands to try and press against his crotch. "Not before me..." Dan said, snatching Phil's hands away, and pumping him fast.

Phil couldn't help himself though, he shot all over his stomach and Dan's hand, some landing on their legs. Dan came soon after, his seed spilling from Phil's cheeks. They both moaned loudly, but as soon as Dan recovered, he pushed Phil face first onto the bed. "I told you not to cum before me..." he said, as Phil whimpered, and muttered an apology into his pillow. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it... I think I'll have to punish you again..."

**So. Um. Yeah. I've been RPing with these people for a while now, and we gave each other words. They had to be smut, cus that's what I was in the mood for and. Omfg waht. I don't even know how this happened. O.O I have more that I'm going to upload, but I don't think it'll be here. I'm doing a three part series, and I'm currently in the process of writing the final part, so it should be uploaded later today on my profile. Fair warning though, its... uhm.. Kinky... And smutty. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
